The gathering of downhole information has been done by the oil well industry for many years. Modern petroleum drilling and production operations demand a great quantity of information relating to the parameters and conditions downhole. Such information typically includes the location and orientation of the wellbore and drilling assembly, earth formation properties, and drilling environment parameters downhole. The collection of information relating to formation properties and conditions downhole is commonly referred to as “logging”, and can be performed during the drilling process itself.
Various measurement tools exist for use in wireline logging and logging while drilling. One such tool is the resistivity tool, which includes one or more antennas for transmitting an electromagnetic signal into the formation and one or more antennas for receiving a formation response. When operated at low frequencies, the resistivity tool may be called an “induction” tool, and at high frequencies it may be called an electromagnetic wave propagation tool. Though the physical phenomena that dominate the measurement may vary with frequency, the operating principles for the tool are consistent. In some cases, the amplitude and/or the phase of the receive signals are compared to the amplitude and/or phase of the transmit signals to measure the formation resistivity. In other cases, the amplitude and/or phase of the receive signals are compared to each other to measure the formation resistivity.
In certain situations, such as when drilling through formations in which the formation boundaries extend vertically, or when drilling from an off-shore platform, it is desirable to drill wells at an angle with respect to bed boundaries in the strata. This is often termed “horizontal” drilling. When drilling horizontally, it is desirable to maintain the well bore in the pay zone (the formation which contains hydrocarbons) as much as possible so as to maximize the recovery. This can be difficult since formations may dip or divert. Thus, while attempting to drill and maintain the well bore within a particular formation, the drill bit may approach a bed boundary.
As the rotating bit approaches the bed boundary, the bed boundary will be on one side of the bit axis, i.e. in one azimuthal range with respect to the bit axis. Conventional resistivity tools are not azimuthally sensitive and hence they do not enable the detection and avoidance of approaching bed boundaries. Moreover, conventional resistivity tools are manufactured as a single unit, and hence they cannot be readily customized as new measurement or boundary detection techniques are discovered and refined. Rather, new tools must be manufactured as different hardware configurations are discovered to be useful.
While the disclosed inventions are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the inventions to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the appended claims.
Notation and Nomenclature
Certain terms are used throughout the following description and claims to refer to particular system components and configurations. As one skilled in the art will appreciate, companies may refer to a component by different names. This document does not intend to distinguish between components that differ in name but not function. In the following discussion and in the claims, the terms “including” and “comprising” are used in an open-ended fashion, and thus should be interpreted to mean “including, but not limited to . . . ”. Also, the term “couple” or “couples” is intended to mean either an indirect or a direct electrical connection. Thus, if a first device couples to a second device, that connection may be through a direct electrical connection, or through an indirect electrical connection via other devices and connections. In addition, the term “attached” is intended to mean either an indirect or a direct physical connection. Thus, if a first device attaches to a second device, that connection may be through a direct physical connection, or through an indirect physical connection via other devices and connections.